candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
"From those terribly loud explosions I heard coming from the ballroom, you must have run into Jack. He was once quite a lovely man. A talented gardener with a deep love for comedy. He became quite problematic when his jokes escalated from harmless puns to highly-explosive pranks! As you may have observed, Jack adores pumpkins. He's always loved growing them, constantly pushing his agricultural boundaries in the hopes of one day growing the ULTIMATE pumpkin!" ''-- Bunber the Butler'' Once the player has defeated 225 ghosts, Jack appears at the center of the third floor, in between two pumpkin bombs. Jack vanishes, the bombs explode, and the fight begins. Attacks * Hyper Vines: Jack teleports onto the same level as Molli on the opposite half of the screen (invulnerable.) He fires large vines which either cover every floor except his, signalled by a speech bubble accompanying Jack's laugh, or a single vine on his floor, before which no speech bubble appears and Jack's laugh is shorter.The vines do N points of physical damage. After the first iteration of this attack, laser pumpkin bombs appear along with Jack. These bombs explode after the vines retract and create lasers that cover the height of three floors and the width of about 1/5, centered at the bomb. The lasers do N points of fire damage and the actual explosion does N points of fire damage. If there is not a safe spot between the lasers and the vine(s) that Jack summons, Molli can jump between floors in the small space between the vines retracting and the bombs exploding. * Prelude: Jack's pumpkin head appears, vulnerable, in either corner of the bottom floor. Once Molli descends to the bottom floor, a thin vine appears between the first and second floor, which does no damage on contact but prevents Molli from reaching the second floor. * Jack-O'-Bomb field: Jack appears, vulnerable, in either corner of the top floor and summons a maze of pumpkin bombs. There is a safe path through these bombs from Molli's location on the bottom floor to Jack. Once hit or once the time runs out, Jack vanishes and the bombs explode. These are regular bombs, which do not create lasers. Each time Molli hits Jack, she earns . Defeating Jack (the final hit) yields . Defeating Jack for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Pumpkin Smasher. Pyro Jack |health = 8}}Pyro Jack is a much more powerful form of the Jack. Once the player has defeated 250 ghosts, Pyro Jack appears at the center of the third floor, in between two ember pumpkin bombs. He vanishes, the bombs explode,summoning 2 ember wraiths, and the fight begins. Attacks * Ember Vines: Pyro Jack teleports onto the same level as Molli on the opposite half of the screen (invulnerable.) He fires large vines which either cover every floor except his, signalled by a speech bubble accompanying Pyro Jack's laugh, or a single vine on his floor, before which no speech bubble appears and Pyro Jack's laugh is shorter.The vines do N points of physical damage,and each vine leave behind a small ember,which deal N points of Fire damage. * Jack-O'-Blast field: Pyro Jack's pumpkin head appears, vulnerable, in either corner of the bottom floor. Once Molli descends to the bottom floor, a thin vine appears between the first and second floor, which does no damage on contact but prevents Molli from reaching the second floor,after which,pyro jack appears, vulnerable, in either corner of the top floor and summons a maze of pumpkin bombs and Ember pumpkin bombs. There is a safe path through these bombs from Molli's location on the bottom floor to Pyro Jack. Once hit or once the time runs out, Pyro Jack vanishes and the bombs explode. These bombs do not create lasers. Phase 2 * Transition: Pyro Jack appears at the top floor,vulnerable,but is shielded by a thin vine,which prevents molly from reaching and attacking him. Pyro Jack causes thorned vines to appear on both walls on the left and right,dealing contact damage. Pyro Jack then fires large vines from either the left or right of the screen at random floors,telegraphed by the tip of the vine appearing from the side which it would come out of for a brief moment.Once attack ends after N seconds,the thin vine disappears,and Pyro Jack laughs,giving time for Molli to attack him. After this attack,the thorned vines on the side walls will remain for the entirety of the fight. Each time Molli hits Pyro Jack, she earns . Defeating Pyro Jack (the final hit) yields . Defeating Pyro Jack for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Explosive Harvest. Human Form }} "Well, bury me in the ground, and pluck me like a turnip! You managed to break that dastardly curse! Thanks kid, I owe ya one. You like veggies? I’ll send you home with a big ol’ squash from my garden! Just don’t eat it all at once - you might burst! Ha ha ha!" ''-- Jack, after being freed from the curse'' "Jack is back, eh? Although I can't say I'm a fan of his practical jokes, I'm very much glad to see him back to his normal self. The garden has grown quite unruly, and needs his expert care if we are to ever be featured in "Exceptional Gardens" monthly column again!" -- Bunber the Butler Category:Bosses